The present invention is directed to a tamper resistant lock and, more specifically, is directed to a reinforced lock that engages a lock closure member in a manner that prevents the lock from being disabled.
Referring to FIG. 31, a typical lock 110, similar to those commonly used with bicycles, is shown. The lock 110 has a U-shaped shackle 112 with two legs 114 that are engageable with a crossbar 116. The crossbar 116 is typically cylindrical and formed of low quality steel 118 covered by rubber 120. A left lock end 122 is typically formed of rubber only. The lock 110 is secured in the engaged position by inserting a bent foot 124 into a first hole 126A and rotating the U-shaped shackle 112 until a notch bearing end 128 is inserted into a second hole 126B. Once the U-shaped shackle 112 is engaged with the crossbar 116, a lock 130 is manipulated to engage lock member 132 with a notch 134 in the notch bearing leg end 128. The lock member is only secured in the U-shaped shackle 112 by metal sliver 133 which is typically an eighth of an inch or less in thickness of generally brittle steel.
While many years ago the above described conventional lock 110 was initially successful, today""s thieves are well aware of many common techniques for quickly and easily disabling such locks. For example, a crowbar, or similar lever is commonly inserted between the legs 114 and, in combination with a fulcrum (which may consist of a lamppost, bike frame, bike rack, or other structure that the lock encloses), spreads the legs 114 generally outwardly causing either the bent foot 124 or the notch bearing end 128 to be disengaged from the crossbar 116. Typically it is the thin metal sliver 133 that is broken from the U-shaped shakle which allows a thief to easily remove the lock. The breaking of the thin metal sliver 133 to remove the lock 110 is why so many disabled locks 110 are found with a broken metal piece inside the crossbar 116. Alternatively, a hardened member can be driven through the rubber end 122 of the lock 110 to deform the bent foot 124 sufficiently to remove the crossbar 116 from the U-shaped shackle 112.
The easy disabling of the lock 110 makes such locks unsuitable for use today. Due to the growing popularity of cycling and other outdoor recreational activities, more expensive and specialized sporting equipment such as mountain bikes with shock absorbing members and ultralight composite touring bicycles have been developed. With the increased value of bicycles and other recreational equipment, it is no longer acceptable to use the locks 110 currently available to secure one""s possessions.
Clearly, what is needed is an improved tamper resistant lock, that is easy to install, that preferably does not have a rubber end, that can not easily be dismantled using a crowbar or the like, and that is configured to allow use with sporting equipment, such as bicycles, or with any other items, such as to secure metallic shutters used to cover store fronts or the like.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a lock that is tamper resistant and includes a lock member. Two tubes are disposed on the lock member. Each of the two tubes extend generally outwardly therefrom and each define a bore therethrough. The lock includes a closure member which has two shafts. The two shafts are inserted through the two tubes and detachable within the lock member when the lock is an installed configuration. A locking mechanism detachably locks the closure member to the lock member when the lock is in the installed configuration wherein the two tubes substantially cover the two shafts.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a lock that is tamper resistant. The lock includes a lock member having a generally elongated shape and a longitudinal axis. Two tubes are disposed on the lock member. Each of the two tubes extends generally outwardly therefrom and each define a bore therethrough. Each of the two tubes extends generally perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis. A closure member includes a transverse part having an outer surface and two shafts located on the outer surface. The two shafts are inserted through the two tubes and detachably lock within the lock member when the lock is an installed configuration. A locking mechanism detachably locks the closure member to the lock member when the lock is in the installed configuration wherein the two tubes, in combination with the lock member, completely enclose the two shafts.